<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Say Nothing Of by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323792">To Say Nothing Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band Sinister - K. J. Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy returns to the Hall thoroughly soaked and with an equally soaked puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Say Nothing Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts">Arsenic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between Guy and the puppy, it was hard to tell who won the Looking Most Adorable While Soaking Wet And Shivering contest. Philip contented himself with ordering blankets and hot cocoa brought for both, only to be told Bert (also known as Cornelius) had already been dispatched with similar orders.</p>
<p>"Philip!" Guy looked up, his expression at once turning to one of guilty embarrassment. "I - "</p>
<p>"You need to get warm," said Philip, not bothering to keep his feelings out of his voice. "The story of how you both got to be in such a state can wait."</p>
<p>Guy seemed both relieved and grateful - for what, Philip couldn't imagine. He found himself wishing David were here, which was as irrational as Guy's guilt: Philip knew David's opinion on the Dos and Don'ts in this type of situation perfectly well, thanks to the heroine in Amanda's latest novel suffering a similar fate.</p>
<p>"Oh good, you're already here," said Corvin, arriving on the heels of his intrepid Cornelius.</p>
<p>The Murder did not stand on ceremony at the best of times, but Philip nonetheless took it as a sign of Corvin's mood that he saw no issue with giving precedence to the man carrying the tray of hot drinks.</p>
<p>Guy huddled in his blanket, hands clasped around his mug. He couldn't seem to stop shivering, which Philip reassured himself was perfectly normal and not the least cause for alarm.</p>
<p>"Someone should probably take him somewhere to get his clothes off," said Corvin, sotto voce, adding, when Philip gave him a Look, "Strictly for medical reasons, you understand. David was quite clear. Strip him and get him warmed up again via close physical contact, that's the way to go."</p>
<p>Philip managed not to comment that Amanda's heroine had most definitely not received this treatment.</p>
<p>He said, "Someone should also take care of the pup." Philip tried to recall whether he knew any animal doctors he trusted. No doubt Sinclair would have an answer to that question.</p>
<p>"John might be willing, if properly asked," said Corvin, a gleam to his eye suggesting he had some notion of the havoc a revitalized puppy might wreak upon a painter's workplace.</p>
<p>Philip could not conceive of how Corvin would proceed to claim the blame-slash-credit for the whole thing, but he did not think Guy would much appreciate this turn of events any more than John would.</p>
<p>"You're perfectly capable of provoking him without using some innocent animal for a prop."</p>
<p>Corvin mock-pouted. "You wound me."</p>
<p>Philip considered. He would be lying if he claimed he didn't care a great deal more about Guy's comfort than that of some puppy, however adorable. And for all his joking and teasing, he did trust Corvin to be capable - if only because just as Philip had Sinclair, Corvin had Cornelius, née Albert.</p>
<p>Even so.</p>
<p>"Guy. It would be best if you were to get out of those soaked clothes as soon as possible. Corvin has offered his assistance." He paused, to make sure his words had registered. "Or I can, if you'd rather. The choice is yours."</p>
<p>Less than a year ago, Philip would have felt presenting Guy with such a choice to be rather unfair. Things had changed since then however, and Philip judged this might be as good a moment as any to demonstrate this, to settle once and for all that Guy was as much a part of their group as John and Corvin.</p>
<p>Guy blinked, and Philip knew without turning that Corvin had treated him to his exaggerated leer, prone to striking terror in the hearts of respectable matrons and chaperones anywhere in London, for all that it made Corvin look perfectly ridiculous.</p>
<p>"I - yes," Guy stammered, which lacked a certain clarity, though Philip dared say he understood.</p>
<p>"Good." Philip nodded once. "I'll see to the pup." He wondered where it had come from, then wryly reflected that a rumor they were now kidnapping animals would be just the thing to add to their reputation.</p>
<p>On the other hand, he supposed it hardly compared to stealing other men's wives, and the novelty factor would no doubt appeal to Corvin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I spotted the word PETS! in all caps in your sign-up and well, it turned out I couldn't pick just one, oops?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>